Loyally Devoted
by SilentLuver
Summary: “You said that if it’s for me, you’ll do anything. So, tell me why? Why can’t I force you to love me?”


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

_**Summary:**__ "You said that if it's for me, you'll do anything. So, tell me why? Why can't I force you to love me?"_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

"**Loyally Devoted"**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 1: Princess and her servant**

**-**

A little girl in her yukata – her stunning tea rose cotton yukata tied with a red and black obi matched with a small red purse and red wooden sandals – sat silently as she looked outside through one of the windows of her room.

"Hime-sama, the emperor requests for your presence" said one of the court-ladies.

The girl, no older than 10, was then escorted by 4 court-ladies, leading her through the halls of the imperial palace and in to the emperor's tea house.

The emperor was then seen as she entered the room, but he wasn't alone like always. This time, there was someone else. Someone she had never seen before: a boy, probably around the same age as her stood by the emperor's side.

"Sakura," the emperor smiled "It's nice to see you again after a long while"

The said girl bowed to her father and then looked at the boy at his side.

"Oh, curious about this boy?" her father chuckled "I found him silently wandering around on the eastern borders"

The princess listened, urging even her father to continue.

"He was dirty and ragged when I found him, covered with blood even" he patted the boy "He might be a survivor from the Land of Lightning's invasion of the eastern borders."

She gave the young boy a sad smile.

"And so, I took him with me, having you in mind"

"Me?"

"Yes," the emperor then lightly pushed the boy to his daughter's direction "He is to be your slave from now on. And with that, you may go continue on whatever things you were doing"

The princess then left the emperor's tea house, escorted again by the court-ladies with the boy trailing after her. As the little princess Sakura entered her room, the court-ladies left.

She sat down on her chair.

She looked around, looking for the boy.

She saw him.

She stared.

Then, she smiled.

He was just standing outside her bedroom door, waiting for further instructions, not even daring to enter the room for no one ordered him to.

She stood up and walked to him.

"Would you like to enter?"

The boy didn't reply, not even looking at her, but he entered the room nonetheless. The princess then sat back to her chair and waited for the boy to sit with her, but he didn't. Instead, he stood in the middle of the room, again, waiting for the princess' orders.

"Please do sit down"

Again, he didn't say anything and just sat quickly on the empty seat in front of the princess.

"I hope we become good friends" she smiled as she was offering the boy freshly made chinsuko.

Then he finally looked up to her.

Truly, this princess must truly be royalty. She appeared lovelier than anything he has seen in his life. Her hair, her gorgeous hair with a rare shade of rose pink, was silkier than any of the finest silk. Her eyes, oh her lovely eyes, were captivating orbs of emerald, prettier than any gem. Her skin, her pale skin, looked more fragile than any porcelain doll. Lastly, there was her smile. Oh, her beautiful smile. Seeing her smile would surely forget any of their worries. That angelic smile of hers, it was the kindest thing he ever received from anyone. It gave him certain warmth in his heart. Surely, anyone who sees her would love to see the heavenly beauty of this angel no older than 10. Oh, how beautiful she will be when she grows up.

"I'm Sakura Haruno" she smiled "It's a pleasure to meet you. Won't you please tell me your name?"

"I am whoever you wish me to be, princess"

"No, I want to know your name" she replied.

"I am Sasuke, milady" he replied "I'm Sasuke Uchiha"

"Please call me 'Sakura' instead" he looked up to her again. Oh, how stunning her beauty is. But no matter how much she requests it, someone like him can never call the likes of her by their first name. It's just a sin.

"You are the princess, I am your servant. If it's for you, milady, I will do anything" he stated "But addressing the princess with her first name is something I can't do"

"And here you say you'll do anything" she giggled "'Sakura' is what your princess desires for you to address her. Would you deny her request and make her unhappy?"

"No, Sakura"

"Good"

-

14 year old princess Sakura was wandering around in the palace gardens, of course with her loyal servant, Sasuke. Appreciating the beauty of nature had always been one of the princess' favourite hobbies as how Sasuke's was watching over his princess.

But the servant wasn't in love with the princess. Oh no, not at all. He just desires to protect her and see her smile and laugh. Her happiness and safety comes above anything.

You can't say the same thing for the princess, though. Saying the princess is in love with her servant might be something many will oppose of, but what can they do? The princess already loves him deeply. Everyone knew about it. It was a fact now. The only one, who probably doesn't know of it, is none other than the male involved. He was too busy watching over the princess to acknowledge anything besides her.

Of course she didn't do anything about it, much to the relief of many and dismay for others. She knew she would have to marry the crowned prince someday.

How sad.

Loving someone but was born to be with someone else.

She was destined to live in a world of sadness.

But the princess, doomed as she may be, still showed signs of happiness. At least she has the satisfaction of Sasuke never falling for anyone. At least, the no one can take the person she loves the most away from her.

He's forever her servant.

Even with just that, she's happy that he is hers.

It might not be his love and affection but with him always remaining at her side, forever loyal to her, is enough to make her the happiest person in the world.

Such a pitiful creature the princess turned out to be.


End file.
